Problem
by SUcanfly
Summary: Selalu saja ada masalah di dalam hubungan Jimin dan Yoongi. MinYoon/YoonMin couple. BTS. Jimin!Seme . Yoongi!Uke . Yaoi/BL ! DLDR !
1. Chapter 1

**PROBLEM IN OUR RELATIONSHIP - MINYOON COUPLE**

* * *

Bangtansonyeondan atau yang biasa dikenal Bangtan Boys kini baru saja turun dari panggung dan menuju backstage. Mereka baru saja selesai dari combackstage mereka yang bertajuk/? 'FIRE'

"Hahh.. lelah sekali" ucap Hoseok lalu duduk di kursi.

"Kau pikir kau sendiri yang lelah ? Aku juga lelah bodoh menyingkir dari kursi itu!" bentak Yoongi padanya, mau tak maupun Hoseok harus rela berdiri dari kursi tersebut dan membiarkan harimau ini duduk.

"Hey, apa kalian liat Jimin dimana ?" Tanya Taehyung pada member lainnya.

"Tadi kalau tidak salah.. ahh! Tadi saat kita turun panggung ada member April, kalian tahu Naeun ? Nah tadi Jimin pergi dengannya kalau tidak salah" jelas Jin.

SRETT

"Eh, Yoongi hyung mau kemana ?" Tanya Jungkook pada hyung nya itu. Yoongi tak menjawab, ia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan mereka semua.

* * *

Di sisi lain backstage terlihat dua insan adam dan hawa/? Terlihat asik sekali mengobrol. Ya, itu Jimin dan Naeun.

Yoongi terus berjalan kesana kemari untuk menemukan Jimin. Dan akhirnya dia sampai di satu ruangan yang sepi, perlahan namun pasti, ia pun memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Jinjayo ? Oppa kau sangat keren tadi"

"Ah.. tidak juga.. haha"

Terdengar sayup-sayup orang berbicara, dan Yoongi sangat kenal suara itu, itu suara Jimin. Yoongi pun akhirnya melihat Jimin bersama… Naeun di hadapannya. Yoongi bersembunyi di balik tembok putih bermotif di sebelah kiri Jimin dan Naeun.

"Oppa, kau tahu ? Aku sangat mengidolakanmu" ucap Naeun.

"Jinja ? Ah aku jadi malu.." jawab Jimin sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal.

-oke Yoongi masih biasa saja-

"Oppa kau tahu ? Kau itu tampan sekali.. Tidak salah jika banyak orang yang menyukaimu" ucap Naeun lagi.

"Ahaha.. Kau juga canti Naeun-ah.. Aku tak pernah melihat orang secantik dirimu haha" ucap Jimin lalu tertawa garing.

-oke Yoongi mulai panas-

"Ah, oppa bisa saja.." balas Naeun. Setelah itu keheningan pun melanda dan Yoongi pun bosan. Yoongi ingin pergi dari sana, namun…

"Oppa.. Apa oppa punya kekasih ?" Tanya Naeun dan itu membuat Yoongi terhenti untuk pergi dari sana.

"Ah.. tidak.." jawab Jimin. Hati Yoongi memanas, hatinya sakit, seperti di tusuk oleh jutaan jarum –oke Yoongi lebay-

"Ah sayang sekali orang setampan dirimu tidak punya kekasih.." ucap Naeun. "Oppa mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" lanjutnya.

"Aku-"

PRANGG

Yoongi pergi dari sana tapi dia menyenggol vas bunga yang ada di sebelah nya, dan itu membuat Jimin dan Naeun terkejut.

"Ah.. Naeun-ah.. sepertinya aku harus pergi.. teman-temanku pasti menungguku.."

Setelah itu Jimin langsung pergi tak lupa ia memperhatikan pecahan vas bunga tersebut.

"Seperti ada bau sesuatu.." ucap Jimin. "Yoongi hyung ?!"lanjut Jimin lalu berlari ke tempat para member Bangtan berkumpul.

"Yakkk Park Jimin kau ini kemana saja ! Kami ingin pulang dari tadi tidak jadi karena menunggumu !" bentak Taehyung pada nya. Namun Jimin tak menghiraukannya. Jimin melirik kesana kesini, ke tiap sudut, mencari Yoongi hyungnya.

"Dia sibuk dengan pacar barunya" ucap seseorang tiba-tiba, Jimin menoleh, dan ternyata itu Yoongi.

"Ayo pulang.." lanjut Yoongi.

"Hyu-"

"Diam kau Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi dingin dan Jimin melihat bekas air mata di pipi Yoongi. Ada apa dengan Yoongi sebenanya ? Pikir Jimin.

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**YOONGI POV**

Di dalam kisah cinta itu pasti ada manis dan pahit. Di dalam nya pasti ada senang dan susah. Tapi mengapa di dalam kisah cintaku terlalu banyak pahit dan susah ? Kisah cintaku yang baru berjalan 216 jam 40 menit 20 detik ini terlalu menyakitkan, terlalu menyakitiku maksudnya.

Di antara dua belah pihak, antara aku dan Jimin, kenapa harus aku yang selalu tersakiti ? Mungkin hanya Tuhan yang tahu akhirnya.

* * *

"Yoongi hyung ayo makan.."

Aku pun bangun dari tidur ku dan pergi ke toilet hanya untuk sekedar mencuci muka. Ku tatap wajahku, mata yang sedikit bengkak, hidung yang masih memerah, apa aku terlalu kelihatan habis menangis ? Ya, aku menangis gara-gara Park Jimin dengan brengsek nya berkata jika dia tidak mempunyai kekasih, lalu.. AKU INI APA ?!

Ku langkahkan kaki ku keluar kamar mandi dan berjalan ke meja makan, disana semuanya sudah berkumpul dan duduk rapi, sepertinya mereka menungguku.

"Maaf.. aku terlambat.." ucapku seadanya lalu mendudukan diriku di kursi yang tersisa, di depan Jimin.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung.. ayo makan.." jawab Namjoon.

Suara khas orang makan pun terdengar disana. Mulai dari Hoseok, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang berebut makanan, Seokjin hyung yang rebut menasihati mereka agar tidak rebutan, suara _klontang klanting_ yang berasal dari Namjoon, dan… Jimin yang hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka. Tapi anehnya aku tidak nafsu makan. Ah, lebih baik aku pergi.

"Aku selesai.." ucapku lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Hyung tunggu !" panggil Jimin.

"Hm?"

"Ikut aku" ucapnya lalu menarik tanganku.

* * *

"Hyung.. kau kenapa ?" Tanya Jimin padaku.

"Aku-"

"Kau menjauhiku ?" lanjut Jimin memutus perkataanku.

"Bu-"

"Kau seperti tidak mencintaiku hyung.."

Bungkam.

Aku pun langsung bungkam dengan perkataan Jimin barusan. Dia bilang aku tidak mencintainya ? Lalu untuk apa aku menangisinya semalaman ? Menangisinya hanya karna dia berbicara dengan seorang yeoja cantik lalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mempunyai kekasih, bukankah dia yang sepertinya tidak mencintaiku ? karna dia tidak mengakuiku sebagai kekasih nya ?

"Hyung.. lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini"

Tesss

Airmataku tak dapat ku bendung, mengalir begitu saja tanpa permisi, Jimin pun langsung pergi begitu saja membuat hatiku sakit. Jimin tak sekali pun mengizinkan ku untuk berbicara.

Jimin egois.

Apakah itu yang dinamakan cinta ?

Lebih percaya kepada 'kemungkinan'

Harusnya aku yang berkata , sepertinya Jimin tidak benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku hanya dicintai hari itu saja tetapi tidak untuk seterusnya.

Airmataku masih mengalir dengan derasnya, dengan penuh usaha agar tidak keluar isakan menjijikan dari mulutku. Aku berjalan ke kamar dan berbaring kembali di kasur.

"Yoongi.. Kita libur hari ini, kita akan bersenang-senang, ayo bersiap"

"Tidak Jin hyung.. Aku di rumah saja.." ucapku dengan suara yang serak. Dengan sigap Jin hyung langsung berada di depanku dan menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Yoongi, kau habis menangis ?"

"T-tidak hyung.."

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku"

"Aku rindu keluarga ku di Daegu hyung…"

BOHONG !

Ya, aku berbohong kepada Jin hyung.

"Kau bisa pulang ke Daegu, kita cuti selama 1 minggu hyung.. Kau ingin pulang hari ini juga ?"

"Hm.. tapi hyung.. ku mohon jangan beri tahu ini pada Jimin"

Kenapa ? Karena tidak ada yang mengetahui hubunganku dan Jimin selama ini, hubungan kami terlalu tersembunyi sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahuinya selain aku,Jimin dan Tuhan.

"Baiklah.. bersiaplah.. kau berangkat setelah kami pergi.. akan ku beri tahu manager hyung dan member lain kecuali Jimin"

 **-TBC-**


	3. Chapter 3

Sudah satu minggu lebih Yoongi berada di Daegu dan belum pulang ke dorm nya, dan selama itu membuat member khawatir terhadapnya, bagaimana tidak khawatir jika selama itu Yoongi tidak ada sedikitpun member kabar tentangnya.

Dan sudah satu minggu lebih Jimin, Park Jimin tidak sama sekali memperdulikan dimana keberadaan hyung nya itu, tidak bertanya sama sekali kemana perginya Min Yoongi.

Empat hari yang lalu, agensi tempat mereka bekerja, BigHit Entertaiment mengkonfirmasi hubungan antara Jimin dan Naeun, dan empat hari yang lalu semua member terkejut dan tidak menyangka jika Park Jimin bisa mengecewakan para ARMY, empat hari yang lalu banyak ARMY yang kecewa bahkan sampai mati bunuh diri, dan empat hari yang lalu, Min Yoongi, menjadi gila karena berita brengsek itu.

 **oOoOo**

 **I'm Sorry**

 **oOoOo**

"Namjoon-ah~ coba telpon Yoongi sekali lagi.." ucap member tertua disana alias Seokjin.

"Sudah berkali-kali ku telpon hyung, tapi nomornya tidak aktif" jawab Namjoon.

"Hyung, bukankah kita hanya di beri cuti selama satu minggu ? Kau bilangkan pada Yoongi hyung jika kita hanya cuti selama satu minggu ?" Tanya Taehyung serius pada Jin.

"Hm.. aku sudah mengatakannya"

"Yoongi hyung~ dimana kau sebenarnya~ aku merindukanmu~" ucap sang magnae ingin menangis, tetapi langsung mendapat pelukan dari para hyung tersayangnya.

CEKLEK

Suara pintu dorm terbuka dan dengan reflek para memberpun menoleh ke arah pintu. Ternyata Park Jimin yang baru pulang entah dari mana.

Setelah Jimin masuk ke dorm ia pun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa berucap sepatah katapun.

"HEY KAU PARK JIMIN!" teriak salah satu member dari mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Seokjin.

Tanpa menjawab, Jimin pun langsung berjalan ke arah dimana para member sedang berkumpul.

"Ada apa ?" tanya Jimin to the point.

"Kau.. sama sekali tidak khawatir tentang Yoongi hyung.." ucap Hoseok.

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk sekali dan setelah itu aka nada rumor dating dimana-mana" kali ini Namjoon yang berbicara.

"Kau jarang sekali berkumpul dengan kami, dan bahkan kau tidak khawatir terhadap Yoongi, dan parahnya kau sama sekali tidak pernah bertanya di mana Yoongi, kemana Yoongi pergi, Kau ha-"

"BERHENTI MEMBICARAKAN YOONGI!" bentak Jimin lalu berdiri dari duduknya, dengan emosi yang meluap luap ia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"PARK JIMIN BRENGSEK BERANI NYA MEMANGGIL YOONGI SEPERTI ITU ! KAU PARK JIMIN SIALAN ENYAH KAU ! MATI SAJA KAU SANA ! PERGI DENGAN PACARMU DAN TAK USAH PEDULIKAN BANGTAN LAGII!" teriak Jin dengan emosi yang lebih meluap di bandingkan Jimin, bahkan ia tadi sempat lari kedapur dan mengambil pisau, untungnya Namjoon dan Hoseok menahannya.

"Ada apa ini ? H-heyy Seokjin turunkan pisau mu itu"

Manager bangtan pun datang tiba-tiba dan Seokjin menceritakan semuanya pada Managernya itu.

"Ah, baiklah besok kita akan menyusul Yoongi ke Daegu, ini demi kebaikan Yoongi, dan kebaikan Bangtan, ah iya SEMUA MEMBER TANPA TERKECUALI HARUS IKUT" ucap manager mereka dan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya di bagian terakhir agar Jimin mendengar.

 **oOoOo**

 **I'm Sorry**

 **oOoOo**

 **JIMIN POV**

'Yoongi hyung…

Yoongi hyung…

Yoongi hyung…

Omong kosong ! kata siapa aku tidak memperdulikannya sekarang dia ada dimana ?! Yoongi hyung ! selalu menghantui pikiranku ! kalian semua tidak tahu itu ! Aku hanya mencoba untuk terlepas dari Yoongi hyung, aku hanya ingin mencoba untuk benar-benar melepas Yoongi hyung dan menerima Naeun, tapi itu semua percuma, aku tidak bisa..

Mencoba melepas Yoongi hyung dan menerima Naeun sama saja membunuh ku secara perlahan..

Hikkss

Yoongi hyung maafkan aku..'

Aku pun berjalan ke arah kasur untuk dapat tidur, untuk dapat menutup mata dengan tenang untuk tidurpun susah, wajah Yoongi hyung selalu terbayang-bayang membuatku gila.

Aku sangat menyesal karna keputusanku memutuskan Yoongi hyung secara sepihak kemarin.

Akupun mencoba untuk tidur..

Saat ingin terlelap, sayup-sayup ku dengar jika bangtan dan manager hyung ingin ke Daegu menyusul Yoongi hyung,

Akupun tersenyum, dan melanjutkan tidurku..

 **-TBC-**

 **HALO SEMUAAA XD**

 **MAAFKAN AKU KALO FF INI MAKIN LAMA MAKIN GAJE WKKK**

 **MAAPEEUUUU T^T**

 **OH IYA BTW EXOL SAMA ARMY WAR LAGI YAA ? -_- GUE TUH SEDIH TAU GAK SIH KALO KAYAK GINI HIKSEUU : /lebay/ EXO DAN BTS AJA DAMAI, FANDOM NYA KAPAN ? -_-**

 **RYU MAU NGASIH TAU NIH, ARMY HARUS BERSIKAP DEWASA YA, DIEMIN AJA.. ARMY JUGA JANGAN MULAI DULUAN OKEY ? ^^ STAY COOL AJA /eakkss/ GAK USAH WAR SANA SINI, NGOMONG GA JELAS DAN TEBAR2 FITNAH SANA SINI YAAA T^T BAYANGKAN AJA KALO BANGTAN TAU ARMY NYA KAYAK GINI HIKSSS /lebay lagi/ MEREKA KECEWA BGT AH AH/?**

 **UDAH AH MALAH CURCOL PLES CERAMAH KAN -_-**

 **INI FF NYA MAU DI LANJUT APA UDAHAN AJA ?**

 **RnR ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Member bangtan beserta maneger nya pun sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah seseorang, ya, orang itu Min Yoongi. Mereka tersenyum sumringah kecuali Park Jimin yang hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Mereka memasuki pekarangan rumah tersebut tanpa izin dikarenakan pagar terbuka.

"Yak Park Jimin, jalan yang cepat sedikit!" bentak Seokjin pada Jimin, dan Jimin hanya diam tak menjawab apapun perkataan hyungnya itu.

TING NONG

Bel rumah kediaman keluarga Min pun di tekan oleh manager mereka.

CEKLEK

Terlihat perempuan yang lumayan sudah tua namun masih terlihat cantik di wajahnya, itu nyonya Min, ibunya Yoongi.

"Maaf.. apa benar ini rumah nya Min Yoongi ?" Tanya manager mereka.

"Iya benar.. ah, kalian teman-teman nya Yoongi kan ? Ayo masuklah.." ucap nyonya Min lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan diikuti oleh bangtan dan managernya.

"Ah, maaf ahjumma.. Yoongi nya ada ?" Tanya Seokjin to the point karena Seokjin terlalu khawatir pada manusia gula penyuka kumamon itu.

"Yoongi.." perkataan nyonya Min menggantung, seakan-akan ada sirat kesedihan disana. Dapat disimpulkan, YOONGI SEDANG TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA.

"Yoongi hyung kenapa ahjumma ?" Tanya Jungkook khawatir.

"Yoongi ada di kamarnya.. apa kalian ingin melihatnya ?" ucap ibunya Yoongi namun ada sedikit nada kesedihan. Para member pun mengangguk kecuali..

Jimin.

Nyonya Min pun mengantar para bangtan ke kamar Yoongi, manager mereka menunggu di ruang tamu.

CKLEK

Kamar Yoongi pun terbuka.

Dapat dilihat, kamar ini begitu rapi, aroma khas Yoongi ada disini.. namun ada satu yang aneh..

Dimana Yoongi ?

"Em.. Ahjumma maaf.. tapi, dimana Yoongi hyung ?" Tanya Jungkook lagi pada ibu Yoongi.

"Dia disana.." nyonya Min pun menunjuk tangannya kearah sudut kamar Yoongi.

Betapa terkejut nya mereka melihat Yoongi yang acak-acakan terdapat di ujung sudut ruangan sambil memeluk kedua kakinya, dan menatap kosong ke depan.

"Yo-yoongi hyung.. kenapa..?" gumam Jungkook pelan.

 **JIMIN POV**

Yoongi ku.. Yoongi ku yang manis selama ini.. kenapa dia bisa seperti itu sekarang ?

Betapa sakitnya hatiku melihatnya seperti orang gila.

"Sejak lima hari yang lalu dia begitu.."

Ku tolehkan kepala ku menatap ibunya Yoongi hyung.

"Sejak lima hari yang lalu, entah kenapa dia jadi seperti itu.. Setau ku dia berada di sofa sambil bermain handphone miliknya.. namun ke esokan harinya.. aku melihat Yoongi menangis tak karuan seperti orang kesurupan, dan keesokannya dia begini.." jelas nyonya Min.

Lima hari yang lalu ?

Lima hari yang lalu adalah hari dimana hubungan ku dan Naeun di konfirmasi, apa mungkin…

"Kalian temui lah Yoongi, aku akan ke bawah.."

Ku lihat para member berjalan mendekati Yoongi hyung, aku masih tak berani bergerak, aku hanya diam di depan pintu kamar Yoongi hyung dan menatapnya dalam diam.

"Hyung.. kenapa kau begini ?" Tanya Taehyung pada Yoongi hyung lalu memegang lengan kirinya.

"Hyung.. kembalilah ke Seoul.. bersama kami.." ucap Namjoon hyung lalu memegang lengan kanannya.

"Yoongi kau-"

"KALIAN SEMUA PERGI DARI SINI !"

Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar suara teriakan Yoongi hyung, mataku pun memanas ingin menangis dan memeluk Yoongi hyung saat ini juga.

"Yoongi-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU KIM SEOKJIN DAN KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!"

Ku tarik nafasku perlahan, ku beranikan diri untuk mendekati mereka.

"Hyung.. Kembalilah.." ucapku lembut.

"DIAM KA- Jimin ?" Yoongi hyung yang awalnya ingin berteriak, namun menjadi lembut seketika.

Akupun berjalan mendekati Yoongi hyung, memeluknya dengan lembut, "Iya hyung.. Ini aku, Park Jimin.." ucapku.

"Park Jimin, kekasihmu" lanjutku lagi.

"Hukss"

Yoongi hyung pun hanya menangis dalam pelukanku sambil sesekali memukul-mukul kecil dadaku. Aku tahu saat ini hati Yoongi hyung sangatlah terluka olehku.

"Hyung kembalilah.. ke Seoul.." ucapku lembut.

"Dan kembalilah kepadaku, hyung.." lanjutku lagi.

 **-TBC-**

 **HALOHALOHALOOO MAKASIH BUAT SEMUA READERS SETIAKUHHH YANG MENUNGGU FF ABSURD INI UPDATE T^T SUMPAH DEMI APA AKU BINGUNG NGELANJUTINNYA HHHH APA PERLU DI STOP AJA ? TAKUTNYA MAKIN LANJUT MAKIN MELENCENG/?**

 **THANKS BANGET YANG UDAH REVIEW ^^**

 **GOMAWO**


End file.
